


the one in renjun’s old room

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Self-Indulgent, Soft sex, Vanilla, just guys being dudes, renjun in sweater paws because that’s hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I’m shit at summarizing so basically they fuck in Renjun’s childhood bedroom, but it’s soft n fluffy because they’re in ~love~. That’s it, that’s the plot.





	the one in renjun’s old room

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a dentist waiting room,.

“Are we not going to dinner?” asks Jeno, head slightly tilted. He looks like a puppy, Renjun thinks, it’s utterly adorable.

“We can have dinner tomorrow.” Renjun pulls Jeno toward his room, intertwining their fingers. “Right now I’m craving something that my parents surely can’t offer.”

Jeno blushes down to his roots at the implication. He can’t believe how giddy he gets over things like this; like a child when their crush talks to them, butterflies in his stomach and everything — it’s ridiculous.

Renjun pushes open the door to his room, gesturing for Jeno to go in.

“Wow.” Jeno admires. There isn’t anything special about the room; it’s everything you would expect a teenager’s bedroom to look like. There are trophies and medals lining the shelves on the walls, various posters and knickknacks hanging off old thumbtacks, pictures of Renjun with friends or family pinned messily on a cork board above the desk.

It isn’t a special room, but it feels absolutely sacred for the sole fact that it is Renjun’s. His entire life, a life before he even met Jeno, bundled up into a single room. It’s incredible.

He’s snapped out of his reverie when he hears the door locking behind him.

“Yeah, yeah, cool room, blah blah,” says Renjun, pulling him towards the bed. “Less talking, more touching. And, before you ask: no, I’m not turning on the light, my parents might interrupt us.”

They sit, Renjun in the center of the bed, Jeno in front of him. Jeno quirks an eyebrow, questioning silently.

“If the light is off, they’ll think we’re napping; if we’re napping, they won’t bother us.” explains Renjun. “Now shut up and kiss me already before all this parent talk makes my dick soft.”

Jeno huffs a laugh, pushing him flat on his back on the mattress, separating Renjun’s thighs with his knees to settle between his legs. “Sir, yes, sir!”

Renjun pulls him in for a heated kiss by the collar of his shirt. It’s wet, and hot, and Jeno can feel his desire escalate through the sheer force of Renjun’s lips against his own. He props himself above the smaller boy on his right elbow, effectively caving him between his body and the mattress. His left hand trails up Renjun’s thigh slowly, groping it a little when Renjun bites down on his bottom lip.

Renjun’s hands interlock behind Jeno’s neck, keeping his head in place, occasionally traveling to scratch gently at his scalp. He bites Jeno’s bottom lip again, sucking it gently, then slipping his tongue into the younger’s mouth. Their tongues mingle, dancing with each other, and then they’re kissing again. It’s needy and passionate and it leaves them wanting more.

Renjun pulls away, heaving for air, and Jeno seizes the opportunity to trail kisses all over his neck. He bites, sucks, nips, licks, over and over until Renjun’s skin is hot and wet and painted different shades of purple and red. He can tell that Renjun is struggling to keep quiet by the way the older boy pulls on his hair, or the way he roughly grabs on to his shoulder. It’s fucking hot.

Renjun runs a hand into Jeno’s hair, tugging lightly when the latter bites hard into a particular spot; his sweet spot. It’s messy and fervent, and Renjun is absolutely living for it. The way Jeno’s hot, wet tongue feels on his sensitive skin, the way that there’s spit dribbling down Jeno’s mouth and all over his neck, the way he knows exactly how hard and where to bite down. It’s intoxicating.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he breathes out, his grip tightening on Jeno’s hair, a hand reaching out to grab onto the boy’s shoulder.

He shifts his lower half, desperately searching for any type of friction to relieve the growing ache in is crotch.

Jeno pulls away from his neck, bringing him in for a spit-filled kiss, pushing his hips roughly against Renjun’s. His hand travels up the boy’s thigh, landing on his waist and squeezing, _hard_.

“Jeno, _shit_ \- _yes_.”

“Let’s get - _oh_ ,” pants Jeno, rubbing harder against Renjun, entranced by the feeling. “Let’s get... these clothes - _fuck_ \- off, yeah?”

Renjun only nods, hurriedly trying to rip the clothes off his body. It’s a little awkward, considering their position, and he smacks his arm on the bed header when he tries to take off his sweater.

“What if—“ starts Jeno, lifting himself into a crouching position, eyes trailing Renjun’s disheveled state. “What if you keep it on?”

Renjun laughs. “Oh my god - is it turning you on, Jeno? You wanna fuck me in my sweater?”

Jeno’s cheeks are painted pink in embarrassment. He offers a shy nod, too flustered to give a verbal response.

“Okay,” huffs Renjun with a small laugh. “Sweater stays on. Now hurry up and undress yourself, my dick isn’t getting any softer!”

Jeno pulls off his jeans for him, accidentally scratching his thighs, and Renjun grips the comforter hard, gasping a little. Jeno holds on to that moment and commits it to memory, for future reference. He slides his boxers off next, dragging the fabric against Renjun’s cock deliciously in the process, eliciting a groan from the latter. He throws them somewhere on the ground, hurriedly pulling off his own shirt right after.

“Do you know - how _hot_ you look when you do that?” mewls Renjun, appreciatively.

Jeno feels the heat grow stronger on his cheeks, directly adding to the need in his lower area, as he wiggles out of his jeans and boxers. He tosses them with their other clothes, eager to get back to business.

“It’s cute how you still get shy when I compliment you.”

Jeno mumbles something about “you’re so embarrassing, oh my god”, and then he’s being pulled in for another kiss, this one more tender and sweet than the one before.

Their lips move in harmony, soft and slow and loving. Renjun’s hands are on his neck, in his hair, caressing him gently. His own hand - the one he isn’t using to hoist himself above his boyfriend - finds its way to Renjun’s thigh, drawn in like a magnet, like it belongs there. He squeezes softly, basking in the noise Renjun makes.

Naturally, their hips slot together, and Jeno rocks them delicately against each other. They’ve had all kinds of sex before, but always this is his favorite kind; the simple, soft declaration of their never-ending love for one another.

He pulls away from the kiss, the thin string of spit between them sending a jolt to his dick.

He grabs Renjun’s jaw, tilting his face a little to the left, leaning in to press feather-light kisses all over his bruised neck. Renjun moans, low and meek and Jeno suddenly wants nothing more than to elicit more of those sounds from him. He bites on a blotchy patch of skin lightly, satisfied when Renjun shivers and gasps for air. He licks over it, soothing the sting, and seals it with a sweet peck.

“You know I’m all for the sexy foreplay,” pants Renjun, “but if you don’t touch me soon I’ll actually cry.”

Jeno laughs, pecking his lips sweetly. “Always so demanding. Where’s the—“

“—Nightstand, top drawer, under all the socks. Hurry...”

Jeno leans over, pulling out the lubricant as quickly as he can manage.

“Hey, what about con—“

“—Not tonight, baby. Tonight I want all of you.” Renjun said, voice barely above a whisper.

The way that Jeno’s dick strained was unreal at this point, and all he wanted was to completely wreck his boyfriend — quietly, of course, because his parents are downstairs. He settles back into his previous position, kissing Renjun’s cheek.

He coats his fingers with the lube, albeit pretty messily, because he’s kind of in a hurry right now. His hand worked on autopilot, working its way towards his boyfriend’s awaiting rectum.

He circles the rim, teasingly slow, and Renjun grips his shoulders roughly in anticipation. He pulls the boy in for a sloppy kiss as he plunges the first finger in. Renjun sighs into the kiss.

Jeno begins to move it gently, in and out and in and out, Renjun pushing his ass out a little and arching his back slightly. He looks so blissful like this, eyes closed and mouth agape. The need in his cock grows stronger at the sight.

He pushes in again, this time with two fingers, and he works faster than before. Renjun’s kissing his shoulder, murmuring soft praises, and it’s all going straight to his erection. Soon enough, he’s pushing in four fingers rapidly, eager to feed the burning need in his cock.

“Jeno...” whines Renjun, “Jeno ‘m ready already... I need you, baby...”

Jeno takes one look at the boy. His flushed cheeks, his sweater paws, his colored neck... He pulls out his fingers, spreads lube all over his throbbing dick, pumping at it and lining it up to Renjun’s fluttering entrance.

He leans in, sucking on the point between Renjun’s neck and jaw, as he pushes in slowly. His heart is all over the place, running on adrenaline and desire, and he’s sweating, and it’s so hot.

“I love you,” he groans, fully sheathed in his boyfriend’s hypnotizingly tight heat.

They stay like that for a while, waiting for Renjun to get used to the intrusion, and Renjun peppers kisses across the expansion of Jeno’s glistening collarbones.

Renjun taps on his arm softly, signaling for Jeno to move, and his boyfriend willingly complies. He pulls out almost completely, and when he pushes back in sluggishly, Renjun has to bite down on his shoulder to muffle his moan.

It’s so warm inside Renjun, his walls envelope Jeno so lovingly, and he loses himself in the feeling. He sets a pace, not too slow but not too fast, and it feels fucking incredible.

He rests his head in the crook of Renjun’s neck, kissing it ever so languidly. Renjun’s hands find purchase in his hair, on his back, anywhere and everywhere they can reach. Their bodies rock together gently, Renjun’s back arched in pleasure.

The fabric of Renjun’s sweater is rough, scraping against Jeno’s nipples, and it’s so fucking hot. He pulls away from his neck, bringing their lips together in a tender kiss as his hand wraps itself around Renjun’s dick.

His hand goes down on Renjun’s cock each time he pushes into him, goes up as he pulls out, religiously. He can feel the heat growing in the pit of his stomach every time Renjun moans.

Renjun bites down on his bottom lip again, harshly, and Jeno squeezes his dick tighter, thrusts into him harder with a groan.

There’s saliva all over Renjun’s chin, sliding down his neck and onto his collarbones, and he’s too far gone to form proper sentences. It feels so fucking good, so heated and tender. He kisses Jeno, again and again, passionately, feverishly, to thank him for the wanton pleasure.

Jeno speeds up then, burying his face in Renjun’s neck again. His hand speeds up, too, on his boyfriend’s dick. He’s desperate in chasing his high - he can practically feel it.

When Renjun scratches his back, it’s over. He pushes himself as deep as he can, coming hard inside his boyfriend with a grunt.

Renjun comes immediately after, at the feeling of Jeno’s hand wrapped tight around him, at the feeling of his boyfriend’s cum inside him.

Jeno pushes in a couple more times, riding out his high, before pulling out completely. He takes his face out of Renjun’s neck, pressing a loving kiss on his forehead, murmuring an ‘I love you’ before laying beside him.

Renjun smiles lazily, hugging Jeno. “I love you more. So fucking much.”

Jeno falls asleep, lax smile on his face.

He awakes around an hour later, clean and clothed, Renjun sleeping peacefully next to him.

He wraps his arms around the boy, turning him so his back is pressed to Jeno’s front. He kisses his nape lightly, falling asleep to the sound of his even breaths.

**Author's Note:**

> Whores, all of you.


End file.
